A dark Past
by Liz-chan201993
Summary: a girl has a dark past on why she's part of the org. but no one knows except Xemnas.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with a hood over her head walked down the street. She was 5'10" with blue eyes. She had long straight red hair with black highlights. She was as no one can tell part of the Organization 13. Everyone called her Liz but her real name is Elizabeth. She stood on the side of the street looking up at the stars. It was night time. Everyone in this town was asleep. "why did he have to send me here? does he realize that i'm Xemnas's pet?" she asked her self. She then started to walk again. After about 10 min. of walking she finally found a place and walked into it. The music that was blasting was country and Liz smiled.

"Welcome to the country star" a girl greeted her.

"thaks, i would like a table for 1" Liz replied.

The waiter nodded and took Liz to a booth in the corner of the restraint. The girl left so that liz can figure out what she was gonna eat. After ordering, Liz pulled out her cell & found out that she had two new txts from Xemnas. She picked the 1st one & read:

_"hey dear, just making sure you're ok. Heard where Saix sent you and I hope that you get home safely - Xem"_

Liz smiled. "At least he cares bout me" she told herself. Then she picked the other message and noticed it was urgent. she clicked on it & read it:

_"FROM THE POLICE DEPARTMENT: look out for shady people. They want to take over the world and might be after you Liz. Watch your back and keep an eye on where you are going"_

Liz frowned. "What do they mean by that?" she asked herself. WHile she was thinking over the question her food was bright and eats it. WHen the bill came she used the credit card that Xemnas had given here, paid for the meal and left. As she was walking down the street she saw in the corner of her eye a black van following her. She figured why was it following her, but she soon found out that she knew the van, but where she didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

CHapter 2

Liz stood at the stop sign about 5 miles from where she 1st saw the van. She was breathing heavily and was thinking of calling for back up. She had her phone out & ready to call for help when the black van showed up. Liz growled and then started to run the opposite side of the van. A few min. later she found herself at the park and ran into it. She looked behind her shoulder & seeing that the van had stopped and people with black suites on were getting out. While she was walking she dialed a number that Xemnas has given her incase she was in trouble and she phased send.

"Hello? who is this" a man's voice answered.

"Liz" Liz replied.

"AH Liz, whats wrong?" the man asked.

"I'm kinda in a trouble here. A black van was following me"

"Where are you?"

"In the park"

"Wait for a car near the exit" the man said and hanged up.

Liz closed the phone & put it in her pocket & headed to the exit where the man told her to meet him.

On the other side of the park 5 miles away a man with short black hair, light brown eyes was in his car heading to the park. He was about 6'10" tall, a well known man in the town, no one wanted to mess with him and went by a name Kaname. He was thinking over what Liz told him. "Black van uh? well then you made someone up set" he said to himself. When the light turned green, he speed off and saw liz waiting by the exit. Liz looked up and noticed the guy and smiled. She meet this guy before. It was her older brother, that she ran away from. Thanks to Xemnas, he seemed happy to help. Liz hopped in the passenger side and closed the door. The car started to speed away.

"Brother" Liz said.

"Hey little sis, I didn't know it was you that called Jared" Kaname said,

"Well thank Xemnas for making jared work for him"

"Will do, so jared told me that a black van was following you. What did you do?" Kaname asked.

"Nothing really, thanks to Saix i was on a mission and was heading back when the van pulled up"

"strange"

"what do you think on what it wants?" liz asked.

"Maybe you sis, we'll ask Jared when we get home"

liz smiled and relaxed. She was happy to be in her two brothers protection, since one of them was a cop & the other was in charge of the army. But something felt really wrong to her. why was the van after her and could it want from her. liz thought those questions threw her head and looked out the window of her brother's cop car. It's glade to be home.


End file.
